


Goodbye Best Friend (A fanfiction based on the tumblr comic ICU Friends)

by DoodleDemon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Hospital Setting, Sugar, geno - Freeform, hospital death, icu friends, momma cq - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7918660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoodleDemon/pseuds/DoodleDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sugar and Geno become friends in the ICU but all is not well as Geno's illness takes a turn for the worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye Best Friend (A fanfiction based on the tumblr comic ICU Friends)

It was a normal day in Mercy Hospital’s ICU.   
“Causing trouble already hm Sugar?” The doctor teased the four year old as she hooked up his I.V. “I’m not caushing trouble” Sugar pouted squirming when the I.V was pushed in. “Be good” The doctor left him to tend to other patients; thirty minutes passed. “Shoooo booorrreedd” Sugar whined staring at the ceiling as his I.V slowly dripped. “Hurry up…” He whined at the not even half empty bag on the hook. He rolled over onto his tummy staring at his Eevee plush. “I don’t think the doctor will mind if I take a walk sho long as my I.V comesh with me.” Sugar carefully climbed out of bed and grabbed the rolling I.V pole; he grabbed his Eevee as well. He wheeled the I.V out of his room looking to make sure the doctor was not around. He began to walk up the hall until loud coughing drew his attention. “huh?” He said following the sound. He came to a room where a boy his age sat on a bed hooked up to many machines. He saw the boy was coughing and felt bad. “Water helpsh with coughing right?” Sugar mused going over to the sink and getting the boy a glass of water. The boy kept coughing and coughing making Sugar want to call for a nurse. “H-hey are you okay shtranger?” Sugar asked. “w-wha?”The boy said. “Do you need a nursh?” Sugar asked. “N-no I’m okay…” he replied. “I got you shome water.” Sugar said offering the water to the other child. “O-oh y-you didn’t have to…” He stuttered. “Water helpsh with coughing I think?” Sugar said. The boy carefully took the glass and drank some of the water his dry throat feeling better. “t-thanks…” he said looking at Sugar. “Shure thing; my name ish Sugar by the way.” The other boy gave a weak smile “I-I’m Geno.” He said. “Are you shure bout that?” Sugar giggled making the other boy smile. “Y-yes” Geno replied. “Ish that a question or a statement?” Sugar teased. “S-statement.” Geno replied his eyes sparkling a little. “Then shay it like you mean it.” Sugar said. “I’m sure” Geno said. “Hi I’m sure, I’m Sugar!” Geno started to laugh softly at his visitor’s harmless teasing. “It ish nice to meet you Geno” Sugar said smiling at Geno. Geno smiled back. “I h-haven’t laughed in a long time.” “Aw but laughter ish the best medicine or at least that’s what my mom shays.” Geno smiled. “My mom thinks the same thing and always tries to make me smile.” Sugar sat beside his bed not really paying attention to his I.V anymore. “Shay do you like pokemon?” Geno shuffled under his sheets pulling out a Pikachu. “Maybe” he giggles. “Oh cool!” Sugar said. “I have an Eevee” He said showing it to Geno who pet the fur on its neck. “Eevee are adorable” Geno hummed. “But they evolve into not so cute things” Sugar giggles. “true” Geno said. They two chatted about pokemon and how long they’d been stuck in the ICU also why they were in the hospital.   
“I’m shure they’ll figure out which bug you have.” Sugar said giving Geno a reassuring look. “I sure hope so…I miss my brothers” Geno sighed his smile fading. “I’m not your brothersh but I can visit you if you want?” Sugar said. Geno’s eyes lit up a bit, “I’d like that v-very much.” Sugar smiled at him reaching up to give his newfound friend’s fingers a squeeze. “I t-think your I.V is empty.” Geno said enjoying the feeling of company but still worried about Sugar. “Huh…didn’t even notice thish thing the entire time I have been talking with you.” Sugar said. The Doctor ran in, “Sugar there you are!” Sugar eeped a bit. “D-doctor…I’m shorry I got bored…” The doctor stared his empty I.V. “Glad to see you took your I.V but you must wait in your room next time.” The doctor shooed him back to his own room; of course Sugar would always sneak out with his I.V to visit Geno. He and Geno had quickly become friends over the past few days. Geno heard the door creak open, “Hello?” He said. “h-hi Geno” Sugar replied slipping into the room. “Sugar???” Geno said. “I heard you coughing last night…”   
Geno coughs into his scarf quietly. “B-but Sugar the doctors will move you if you keep sneaking out to see me…” Sugar sat beside him, “I was worried that’s all.” Sugar said giving Geno some water. Geno offered a shaking hand to Sugar to hold. “I’m okay really…I t-tend to have coughing fits during my treatments.” Sugar gently squeezes the hand he was offered. “I brought a markersh to make your arm cast less bleh.” Sugar showed him the markers. “O-only if it doesh not hurt you…” Geno smiled at Sugar. “M-maybe a little I’ll tell you if it hurts…” Sugar scooted closer and picked up the red marker carefully writing get well on his cast. “I’m okay Sugar” Geno said sensing his hesitation. “If you shay sho.” Sugar doodled a charmander on the cast carefully. “o-ow…okay please stop?” Geno said. “S-shorry” Sugar said stopping. “My cast is less bleh” Geno giggles relaxing against his pillows. “Maybe a little every day?” Sugar suggested. “Sure” Geno said. Sugar slipped back to his own room only to find his mom waiting. “Baby!” Lana hugs him. “M-mommy!” Sugar snuggles against her. “Where did ya go goofball?” Lana asked. “To shee my friend down the hall.” Sugar replied honestly. “Awww my baby is making friends!” Lana cooed making Sugar blush. “He getsh lonely” Sugar justified weakly. “Okay now it’s time for your I.V” Lana said calling a nurse. “Itsh shooo sloooowww” Sugar whined dramatically. Lana just laughed. “I know but it helps you not be a sour puss.” Lana said. “I know mommy…I just like visiting Geno.” Sugar said. “I’m sure he enjoys it too sweetie.”   
*2 months later*  
Sugar sat beside Geno who had been unable to sleep well due to pain and coughing fits. “I’m s-sorry S-Sugar…” Geno coughed his hand shaking in Sugar’s. “It ish not your fault your body is being mean to you.” Geno coughs. “B-but still….” “No buts.” Sugar said sternly before his eyes lit up. “I’ll be right back!” he scampered out the room going to his own. Geno sat there coughing wondering what Sugar was doing; Sugar came back holding something. Geno looked at him , “w-wha..?” Sugar tossed something onto him. “My hoodie helpsh me shleep so you can borrow it so you can shleep too!” Geno stared at it his eyes tearing up, “B-but what about you?” he sniffled. “I’ll be okay I have my plushy” Sugar replied. “t-take good care of it.” Sugar said. “I w-will” Geno said pulling the hoodie closer to his face enjoying the soft plush of the hood. He soon began to nod off; Sugar snuck away once he was asleep whispering, “sweet dreamsh Geno.” Geno had sweet dreams every night since Sugar lent him his hoodie; his nightly fits decreased as well. Sugar doodled on Geno’s cast everyday he could covering it with things that made the frail boy smile. The Pikachu is Geno’s favorite thing on his cast because Sugar drew it well; Sugar would write encouraging things on the cast. Geno would read these things when he had a bad day. Sugar himself always seemed more energetic after his IV treatments while Geno steadily got worse. He hid it from Sugar not wanting his friend to worry; despite having something to help him sleep his body was starting to quit on him. Geno often woke up coughing during the night resulting in him being exhausted; Sugar would talk quieter on the bad days. But Geno could feel himself slipping a lot faster than he expected; he figured he had at least another month before his body quit on him. He was upset at first but came to realize that it was for the best that he stop fighting against nature’s will. Sugar ran in to visit him and he smiled at him, a true happy smile. Sugar told him about the new lion cub at the zoo that his mom showed him pictures of when she visited him. “It ish shooo cute!” Geno laughed a little, “I imagine a baby lion would be cute.” “Yesh she is a little princess!” Sugar agreed bouncing a bit in his chair. “But are you okay? I heard you coughing last night.” Sugar said. “I….” Geno started to say something but was cut off when he suddenly started coughing harshly. “Geno!” Sugar said grabbing his hand. “It’s *cough* okay *cough* Sugar…” Geno gasped as the fit passed. “Gosh those always scare me.” Sugar said gently squeezing his hand. “S-sorry…” Geno said before he started to cough again. “I *cough* am *cough* f-fine *cough* S-Sugar.” Geno wheezed between the painful coughs wracking his body. “No you’re not!” Sugar said. “*cough* I…*cough* have had *cough cough* way worse.” Geno continued to wheeze. Sugar held his hand through his fit even though it hurt to have his hand squeezed. Geno coughed up blood the red liquid getting onto the sheets. “That’s it I’m getting a nurse!” Sugar said moving to go but Geno caught his wrist. “N-no Sugar …” Sugar felt him tug weakly and sat back down. “S-Sugar….” Geno rasped still coughing. “Y-yes?” Sugar replied. “C-can I ask you a favor?” Geno asked his fit finally dying down. Sugar’s eyes filled with tears, “A-anything just name it…” Geno looked at him smiling weakly as his vision started to blacken around the edges, “T-take care of my scarf for me…?” Sugar blinked “T-take care of your scarf…?” Geno held on a bit longer fighting the urge to close his eyes. “Please?” Geno begged. “I w-will but why…?” Geno felt his eyes starting to slide closed. “I’m getting a nurse!” Sugar said tears starting to fall his cheeks. “They…can’t help me……now…..” Geno said his voice barely above a whisper. “They can always help! Geno please stay awake!” Sugar said beginning to hyperventilate as tears poured from his eyes. “…….n-not……..this……time………” Geno said. “Geno…don’t go!” Sugar cried. “……you r-really are a great………friend….Sugar…..” Geno said his eyes drooping more. “N-no they can still save you!” Sugar sobbed. With the last of his failing strength Geno squeezed Sugar’s hand hard smiling as his vison darkened. “You are the best friend I ever had….” Geno coughed hard his hand slipping from Sugar’s grasp. “Geno…please….” Sugar sobs. “………….goodbye……best…….friend………….” Geno’s hand went limp against the side of the bed the monitor flat-lining while Sugar cried. He grabbed Geno’s hand holding it tightly until Geno’s dust slipped between his fingers. He let out a wail, “GENOOOOOOOOOOOOOO” 

The nurses found Sugar holding onto the red scarf crying and mumbling, “Come back…” The nurses saw the dust and gasped calling the doctor. The doctor ordered Sugar to be taken to his room for his IV and try as they might no one could get Sugar to release the scarf. Sugar was inconsolable for days not responding to anyone not even his mother. Sugar pulled his IV out many times forcing the doctor to put the No-No Mitts on him so he wouldn’t go into a coma. He was depressed and often cried himself to sleep hugging the scarf. Geno’s mom was devastated as any mother would be; she asked where his scarf went and the nurses led her to where Sugar was hooked up to his IV. He held the scarf tightly dark circles under his eyes from crying so much and not getting enough sleep. “Sweetie you need to give the scarf to Geno’s mom.” The nurse said. Sugar just shook his head ‘no’ more tears running down his cheeks. “That scarf isn’t yours to keep.” The nurse tried again receiving another no in reply. “You need to understand that scarf belongs to his family…” The nurse sighed. “N-no” Sugar said breaking his silence; the nurse sighed, “I wanted to do this nicely but you refuse to see reason.” The nurse moved to take the scarf from him but Sugar put his hand on the IV line. “No” Sugar said. “Please let me try?” CQ said. “Alright but if he tries anything just call for me.” The nurse left. “Don’t pull it I’m not taking the scarf.” CQ said sitting beside him. “You mom is worried.” “I know…” Sugar said sadly. “Why don’t you talk to her?” CQ asked. “…..” Sugar was silent but held the scarf out to her surprised when she closed his hand around it. “Geno clearly wanted you to keep it.” Sugar began to cry. “What’s wrong?” CQ asked. “I watched him die! He turned to dust in front of me…it HURTS!” Sugar sobbed hiding his face in the scarf. CQ was speechless; Sugar was there when Geno dusted…he watched him die… “Oh my god…” CQ said. Sugar was hysterical the dam having finally burst. “You poor baby…” CQ hugged the sobbing child with one arm reaching to text Lana with the other. Lana arrived ten minutes later. Sugar had cried himself out and was sleeping holding the scarf in a death grip. Lana walked to the room as CQ stepped out looking upset. “Sugar is asleep…oh Lana…he...” CQ was crying so hard at that point. “CQ what happened?” Lana asked sitting her distressed friend down. “Sugar was there when…when Geno dusted…he watched him die….” Lana was speechless. “M-my poor baby…” Lana was upset as well to think any child had to witness death…it was too soon. “I think Geno wanted Sugar to keep his scarf.” CQ said quietly. “If that’s what he wanted then I’ll honor it…” Lana nods, “I’ll come to the service…Sugar isn’t well enough to leave the ICU yet….” The two moms stood up CQ leaving to tell her sons and nephew. Lana stayed with Sugar until visiting hours ended. The service was a week later; Sugar was allowed to attend. The service left Sugar holding onto his mom while they both cried. The funeral preceded to the cemetery where the coffin was to be buried. As the coffin was lowered Sugar whispered quietly, “Goodbye best friend….sweet dreams….”


End file.
